Sweet Dreams, Dean
by Akkadia
Summary: After a tough hunt Dean looks forward to a good night sleep but is having no luck. Could the aid of a black winged blue eyed angel help? Only one way for Dean to find out. Slight Destiel if you know where to look with fluff included. Please read & review.


A/N: Okay little fluffy oneshot between our loveable angel and our hardheaded but loveable hunter.

Disclaimer: Last I checked my name wasn't Eric Kripke so no I don't own them closest to it would be owning all the boxsets (hugs boxes like a fangirl).

The ceiling. It was the most annoying yet the most fascinating thing Dean could see at the moment. But at that same moment he'd give anything to be looking at the back of his eyelids. Sam had gone out for a walk claiming he had a lot on his mind and wanted to clear his head. Dean had given no arguments seeing as how he had been dead tired and after the hunt they had just completed no know would dare disagree. But despite how exhausted his body was his mind just wasn't allowing him to the peaceful (or as peaceful as Dean Winchester's mind was) sleep he craved.

Tossing and turning every which way known to man Dean tried his last idea, well second to last and reached over to get one of Sam's pillows off the other bed. He hugged the piece of fabric to his chest holding it tight. For unknown reasons he felt the need to be holding something, something soft and warm. Hugging the pillow tighter Dean shut his eyes and willed sleep to come to him but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't slip into slumber.

Sitting up the spiky brunette threw the pillow across the room in frustration narrowly missing the lamp on the desk. "Damn it, do I have to pray or something to be able to sleep?" After speaking those words Dean had a thought. Pushing away his pride he got down on his knees kneeling against the bed and folded his hand together. "Castiel whom is no doubt getting his ass kicked or possible doing the ass kicking upstairs, I ask thee to aid me in my time of need. I only need a few minutes and you can return to dicking around with the other angels or whatever the hell it is you're doing up there between battles if the even is a 'between time'." He looked around sighing when he heard no fluttering of wings or felt that familiar presence. "Well it was worth a try. Guess he's too busy." He moved to stand up.

"Didn't I tell you I would put your problems first Dean?"

Dean moved away when his head nearly collided with a suddenly appearing chin. "Jesus Cass!"

"Why do you speak of my step brother that way?" Castiel asked.

"Step brother?" Dean asked confused.

"An explanation for another time. Now is there something you wanted or did I waste my time coming down here?" Castiel asked again as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Cass. I've just been really stressed out and the only way I can escape it is in my sleep. Usually I can fall asleep with ease but tonight for some reason. It's just." He sighed. "It's just not happening. Even hugging my pillow didn't work and is the best way for me to fall asleep."

"What exactly do you suggest I do?" Castiel asked as he looked up at Dean.

"Well considering you have a special ability known has the 'knock out' I figured you could use it on me to help me fall asleep." Dean said as he lay down on the bed and looked up at the blue-eyed angel.

"Dean I don't exactly enjoy 'knocking you out' as you put it." Castiel said as he turned to look at his human. _His _human he liked the ring of that. "Is there another way you might suggest I assist you?"

Dean looked up at Cass then looked behind him at the pillow sitting lopsided on the chair. "Actually yeah I think so." He moved over and padded the empty spot on the bed. "Lay down."

Castiel cocked his head to the side his face filled with confusion. "I don't understand how me laying next to you will help you sleep."

Dean sighed in frustration. "Just humor me Cass."

Castiel did as requested and moved from his sitting position so he was lying down. Seconds later he felt Dean move closer and wrap his arms around his torso, "Uh Dean what exactly are you doing?"

"Cas just let me do this okay? My pillow didn't work so this is the next thing I can think of." Dean said in a hushed voice. "I know this is completely out of character for me."

"No Dean it's okay if this will help you sleep I'm happy to oblige." He held back a smile when he felt Dean's embrace grow slightly stronger. "But how did you put it? Ah yes, humor me. Why do you think doing this is going to help you fall asleep?"

Dean didn't' answer for several seconds before sighing deeply, "Because Cass you're vessel is soft warm and you being an angel you have feathers just like a pillow." He placed his head on the other man's chest, "Cass do me a favor and hold me as well."

"I still don't quite understand your reasons behind using me as a substitute for your pillow." Castiel said as he did ask asked and held Dean close to him returning the embrace.

"Because unlike a pillow you can do that." Dean said no longer hiding his smile. He went quiet and closed his eyes. "Just stay like this with me Cass." Moments later the older Winchester brother had finally managed to fall asleep.

Castiel looked down when he heard no words nor felt any movement from Dean and he felt the need to hold the other man closer. "Sweet Dreams Dean." True he had left in the middle of a battle but even if for a moment seeing Dean look so peaceful seemed a tad more important than victory. Besides he had promised himself he would put Dean first and this situation fit the bill perfectly.

A/N: Hmm should this just be a one-shot or perhaps a continued story? If anyone wants me to give it a shot let me know. Reviews are apperciated! Hope I kept them in character.


End file.
